Your the one who's changed
by Key of Destiny4ever
Summary: Sora is noticing that Riku changed, Kairi doesn't see any changes in Riku. Is Riku and Kairi in love? Will Sora change the way toward Kairi?
1. Chapter 1

The sun was setting in the evening sky, the waves in the sea were calm, in Destiny Islands. Sora and Kairi were sitting on a dock above the water, they both breathed in the fresh air.

The dock was always a great place to sit and watch the waves and watch the sunset, it takes things off of your mind, and enjoy the fresh air.

"Riku's changed." Sora's tone of voice changed into a serious voice.

Kairi turned to look at Sora. "What do you mean?"

"Well..."

"Let's build the raft, you and I can just go." Kairi said, cutting off Sora.

Sora's mouth opened, he was in shock."Wha... what?"

Kairi giggled. "Just kidding. "

"Kairi, I think you the one who's changed." Sora stated.

"I think we all changed, Sora." Replied Kairi.

"It's mainly Riku, to me he's different than us." Sora made a point that Riku changed, the question is why he changed?

"What do you mean I don't see Riku as different than us. " Kairi asked.

"He doesn't smile anymore like he used to." Said Sora.

"He's getting more mature. " Kairi replied.

"I don't think he really likes me, it seems like he hates my guts." Sora said with sad eyes.

Kairi giggled. "He probably had a bad day or something."

"He's like that everyday." Sora said.

"Hmm, he doesn't hate me." Kairi said.

"I just don't get it."

"I'll talk to him tomorrow. "

"You will?!" Sora had a big smile on his face.

Kairi smiled. "It's getting late, I'm heading home."

"It's not that late." Sora stated.

"For me it is." Kairi rose from the dock and she ran down the dock.

"I wonder what's with her. Don't tell me she's in love with Riku..." Sora stared at the sunset wondering why Kairi had to leave, it wasn't even getting dark. Something is up with Kairi. Sora will have to find out for himself.


	2. He Took Her

Kairi walked up to the shed, in the corner of her eye she saw Riku leaning on the shed .

She looked at him and smiled.

He smiled back. "I heard what you and Sora said."

Kairi faced him. "You heard every word?"

"Yup." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Sora will have to find out." Kairi said.

"Find what out?" Riku questioned.

"Us." She answered.

Riku kissed her lips softly. "It's like he doesn't have feeling for you."

Kairi kissed him back. "He doesn't. Plus he thinks you changed. "

"Well, I have a wonderful girlfriend." Riku said.

Kairi smiled. "Do you want to go to my house? Nobody is home. "

"Sure." He replied.

They both walked away from the shed and headed to her house.

"Oh so Riku took my girl." Sora said.

He listened to the whole conversation. It made him upset that Riku took Kairi. "I could've had a chance with her, but no she rather be with a guy that has abs."

He sighed and continued going on his way. "Now I won't be able to sleep tonight. She's going to get herself pregnant. Who cares? It's her choice. "

Sora walked on the porch steps, the paint was chipping off the paint was old.

He opened the door, and stepped in the house. Closing the door behind him, he took off his shoes and headed upstairs to his room.


	3. What a Night

**A/N: I changed it to M. Don't like, don't read!**

As Kairi opened the front door of her house, Riku was kissing her neck. The inside of her house was dark; she walked in and turned on the light by the door. Riku followed behind her. They both walked in the living room, Riku took Kairi by the shoulders to make her face him.

Kairi stared in his blue eyes, she closed her eyes as she pressed her lips on his and kissed him with passion.

Riku kissed her deeply, then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues danced and fought in battle. Then Riku kissed her jaw line.

Kairi moaned. "More." She pleaded.

Riku smirked. He picked up Kairi bridal style; he walked over to her couch and placed her gently down. Kairi licked his lips in delight.

"I'll give you more alright." Riku was about to take off her shirt, but he stopped. Somebody came in the house. Him and Kairi got up, Kairi jerked her head to see who it was. "Oh hey sis."

"So going to have sex on the couch?" Namine teased.

Riku and Kairi blushed.

"Well, I better be going." Riku said as he rose from the couch. "Catch you later babe." He winked and and walked out the house.

Namine walked over to the couch to sit next to her younger sister Kairi. "It seemed like you had a good day."

"Yes I did, and you?"

"Yeah, I did. Roxas took me out for dinner." Namine sighed and looked on the wooden floor.

Kairi didn't get why Namine was suddenly upset, her and Roxas loved each other, they were always happy together. "What is wrong Namine?"

"Well Roxas and I have been dating since freshmen year, and now we are out of high school. I was hoping that Roxas would ask me to marry him, he hasn't yet, but yet he asked if I could move in with him."

Kairi gasped. It didn't make sense at all, that Roxas asked her sister that question, they aren't even married yet. "He doesn't make sense."

"I know, I just don't think he wants to be married." Namine sighed again.

"He's probably not ready."

"That could be true." Namine fake smiled.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Kairi stood up.

"I'm thinking about sleeping over at Roxas' place, but I'll stay here." Namine stood up.

Kairi giggled."You just saw him."

"I know." Namine laughed with her.

The girls walked down the hall, and took a turn at the corner and walked up the stairs.


End file.
